My Son's Keeper
by DarkRebelGirl
Summary: Kunai Uzumaki is the mother of Naruto.She is on a Quest to arevenge her son's mistreatment and Arishi's death.but can she do it.I love Neji.
1. My Son and lover

My Son's Keeper I have a theory that the 4th hokage and Naruto are related,SSSSoooo,I decided to par a story on Naruto's mother.Every thing ain't on Airshi or Arishi Kurma, or what par whatever you call Yondaime.

Chapter 1: about Kunai Uzumaki, Naruto's mother,who was talking away from Naruto and chased out of the Village.(he was given her last name to confuse emenies) My Son's Keeper

In the streets of Konoha a Dark brown haired with big green eyed women ranned she was carrying a little box and a huge frying pan. And was very pissed off.

"I will kill him"

In the Hokage's office the blonde ,young and handsome hokage was working on some paper work unawear that his Angry wife was gaining ground toward the office.

"Have you seen Kunai?"He asked Jiraiya

"I don't think you want to see her"said Jaraiya looking out at Kunai making her into the buil ding.

Kunai slamed the door to the office.Her eyes were foused on Yondaime.

"W-What is it,Honey?"

"Just look"Kunai said and toss a box on the table

Yondamie opened the box and pulled out a stick. "It's blue "

"yeah and check the box"

"red stands for...uh-oh.negative and blue is postitive"

Kunai slams the huge pan on Arishi's headpar

"You just had to throw away our condoms"

" OOuuccHH..What the matter with a baby,Kunai"

"It's that ..well..I want to have kids later"

"Look Kunai,I promis that a will take care of you and our baby"

"sign "

Start to huge and kiss and Jaraiya was still watching.

"you guys used Condoms" Kunai hit him with the pan.

9 months Later .Oct 10,1:37.a.m

"It's Boy!"shouted the Docter

""HE WEIGHS 8 POUNDS AND 13 ONUCES

"HE'S 28 INCHES LONG"

The Docter placed the baby in Arishi's arms.He had Arishi's blue eyes and blonde hair but his eye were big like Kunai's.par

"Let's name him Musashi"

"no"

"Toshiro"

"no"

"Renton"

"no"

"Hiroshi"

"no" "Ito"

"no'

"Naruto"

"Yes'

"Finally"

"So,his name will be Naruto Kurma"

"yup"

Arishi carried Naruto out to show him to Kakashi,Rin,Obito and Jaraiya.

"Wow,what a big baby"said Obito

"aaaww,He so cute"

"Sorry to ruin to happeness and stuff but there a huge nine-tailed fox ramapage though the village Arishi gave Naruto back to Kunai and went to the tower.

At the Tower.

"It seen that the fox can not be defeated"said the Sandamie

"So what you think we should do"

"we should seal it away but it what?"

Arishi rip though 100 hundreds of books sealing and finally founded one.

"we have to seal the fox in a newborn that cord had just been cut"

"who would give up their child"

"the Uchiha clan?"

"no,the infant(sasuke) is 2 months it will not work"

"Hyuga clan"

"no,the last Hyuga(Neji) was born 16 months ago and the next will be in(Hinata) 3 months"

"I know one baby"saidArishi in a low voice

"I know ,you own" par Arishi arived at the hospital and told Kunai every thing

"but what about you"

"I won't make it ,so take care of Naruto"

"I love You, Arishi"

"I love You,Kunai'

In the forest .Naruto was still sounded asleep.Arishi was ride that gaint toad.Then they arrived to come face to face with the fox.The fox laugh at them.

"Ha-ha,all you want but this is the end."

Arishi did the seal and fox was stucked into Naruto's stomach.

"I love you,Naruto and Kunai"

Please review


	2. Naruto is my son

**My Son's Keeper**

This is the very reason why I hate that Konoha village.They are spoiled.They don't care for their children.They don't care about other people.They are so over themselves.

Kunai:Thats right.

Deidre 242:I so agree.

I don't own Naruto but I did...I would make it like this story

Charpter summary:Kunai struggles to keep Naruto and the village gets to him.

Charpter2:Naruto is my son.

10 months later after Arishi's death.

Naruto was walking but he wasn't talking .Kunai saw when people they gave Naruto dirty looks and alway made him cry and she would comforted him. She hate any person that did it to him. Naruto was at a age where he need to be loved or he would turn out the wrong way.

"Come,Sweetieheart,"Kunai called to Naruto.

Naruto went to his mother.

"Good boy,Naruto"she patted him on the head.

Kunai and Naruto made their in the streets,had Naruto his head on Kunai's shoulder.

They were going to the communite meeting ,If they are not weclomed they still had to go.

At the Meeting.

The Hokage and everybody was there.And hatefully eyes watch them as they sat in the front seat.

The Hokage begin to speak:Kunai Uzumaki,you and your son are here today to deicide who keeps Naruto.

"What do you mean"

"The Village feels you are a threat"

"Why"

"Because we feel you might tell Naruto when he's old that he is the contrianer of the fox"

"Why shouldn't I,he has every right to show to know"

"He might take revenge on Village"

"NO HE WOULDN'T"

"That's why we will band you from the village"

"That's not fair,I love him,he's my son ,MY SON"

"If love him you will hand him over"

"No!If I hate Him,I would but you guys hate him"

The hokage signed.

"look,I don't care what you guy just let me keep my baby"

"no,Kunai"

Two ninjas pulled them a part

"Give him back!oh,Please"

Naruto was sound a sleep.

The two ninja took Kunai to the gate push her out.

"NNNNoOO "

Kunai was outside the village.Kunai turn to see a snake-looking man and had long black long and snake-like eyes.

"young lady, you want revenge don't you"

"yes,Very bad"Kunai said sobbing

"well,come with me and you can get anything you want"

"anything?"

"yes"

Kunai thought about her 10 month helpless old son.

Orichimaru started the walk and Kunai followed him

Orchimaru is ulgy..eeewww!

Naruto:please review


End file.
